Users spend considerable time outdoors watching their favorite sporting, theater, musical and other events. Examples of these events include soccer, baseball, music festivals, bonfires, skating, cycling, marathons, camping, fishing, barbeques and football games. Unfortunately, the cold weather can make attendance quite uncomfortable. Weather conditions may consistently be unbearable (e.g., 20 degrees with high winds) or such conditions may vary throughout an event. In one example, a user may be at a soccer event sitting on a foldable sports chair watching his/her child play. In another example, a user may be in a stadium seat watching a football game. In both of these examples, the weather and temperature may change instantly from a sunny 60 degree day to a blustery 40 degrees with high winds and/or rain. Users will seek better solutions to keep warm, dry and sheltered from the wind to be best prepared for the weather and its changes.
Users have a variety of products that they currently use to keep warm and shield themselves from the weather. Examples of these products or items include sweaters, scarves, coats, blankets, hats, gloves and umbrellas to name a few. A particular user may use one or more of these items separately or together in an attempt to maintain warmth or shield from the elements. For example, a user may wrap his/her body in a large king-sized fleece blanket over a full-length coat to stay warm.
Unfortunately, these items neither adequately provide proper insulation (e.g., from wind and other elements) nor allow a user to regulate temperature as it varies throughout an event. These products can have additional disadvantages. Once the products are layered or fixed in place, a user will have great difficulty accessing a beverage, food, a phone or other items without dislodging such products. Further, in the event a user needs to retrieve additional food or use the lavatory, the user must remove each item, travel to and from the desired location and then re-layer or re-fit all of these items to maintain warmth again. In addition, these items may dislodge or become disheveled when the user moves either in a seated or standing position as a spectator would.
It would thus be advantageous to provide a product that will overcome the problems described above.